


Shall the Crown Never Fall

by sakura_ranboo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dream Smp, Fluff, Internal Conflict, King!George Knight!Dream, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, and since eret is in this don't read it if you don't like them, everything else i made myself, idk i seek validation, idk what the fuck i'm doing, l'manberg, oh yeah tommy and tubbo are also in this but i'm not tagging bc that's weirdchamp af, only kinda based on it tho like relationships and characters, she is the villain tho so maybe still read it?, this is my first work on AO3, we all love a good royal au don't we?, yeah no smut sorry to disappoint but i'm not comfy with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_ranboo/pseuds/sakura_ranboo
Summary: George had always been the king. That was how it was meant to be, and Dream, his faithful knight, would do whatever it took to keep it that way. But when a new threat rises with unexpected surprises, their relationship starts to become strained as unfamiliar and confusing emotions develop for the two. Can they juggle their inner desires while also preparing for war? Or will they lose their chance?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo welcome to my first ever fic published to ao3!! i've been working on this on wattpad for a while but i think if i want people to actually read it i'd have to put it here so that's what i've done! also chapter titles are roman numerals bc i associate them with royal stuff for some reason
> 
> i don't really have any boundaries for this, if you want to draw fanart that's actually encouraged, and if by some miracle this thing gets popular enough to warrant possible donos to the ccs about it, you can absolutely go right ahead, i don't mind whatsoever
> 
> follow me on twitter btw @sakura_ranboo i tweet out every time i update this !!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day begins as normal, but as the sun crawls across the sky, George and Dream admit new fears that something is going to happen soon, something dangerous and possibly lethal

The throne room was silent, nothing but the sound of a gentle breeze rapping at the looming windows echoing through its space. Outside, there was a regular hustle and bustle of course, but although the castle was enormous, a vast majority of its interior was open and empty; the busiest areas more often than not were the basement kitchen and the main entrance. Time seemed to slow down if one set foot in the stone fortress, which (according to some) was due to the arguably worthless space it took up. George sat on his throne, face resting in his palm as a sigh escaped his lips. Though it was grand, he began to realize as of late that being king wasn't the most entertaining thing in the world. Soon, however unbeknownst to him, that would change.

Footsteps approached then, though the echo of the room made it so George couldn't make certain where the visitor was coming from. Glancing around, his heart rate quickened slightly as he failed to spot any movement. Something gently tapped his right shoulder, and he yelped in surprise, but the instant he heard a familiar wheezing chuckle behind him, he relaxed, his lips curving up in a soft grin.

"You know I don't care for that," he reminded playfully. Dream's laugh only grew as he meandered to the front of the throne.

"My apologies, Your Highness," he replied. Normally, Dream never addressed George in that way, however he used the formal terms from time to time; he'd done this for long enough that it became an inside joke between them. "Just wanted to make sure you can still stay on your toes."

George rolled his eyes, still grinning. "Yes, but who is supposed to be protecting who?"

"Fair enough," Dream said with a shrug. Falling silent, he stepped closer to the throne. "You seem bored, George," he pointed out, voice lowering in mock flirtation. He climbed up the two small steps and stopped in front of George's knees, placing his hands on either arm of the throne, leaning in so close George could feel his breath on his face. "What say you and I go on a little...adventure?" Dream suggested with a wink.

George covered Dream's face with his hand, pushing his faithful knight and best friend away. "Oh my God, stop it!"

Wrapping sturdy fingers around his wrist, Dream slowly pulled George's hand down. "It's a yes or no question," he remarked through his laughter.

For a strangely long moment, George stared directly into Dream's olive green eyes. "Fine," he answered finally, rising to his feet. "I've wanted an excuse to leave this suffocating hell hole anyway." Of course this was hyperbole, but sometimes the castle walls did seem to almost close in at times. George was overdue for fresh air, that much was true.

Dream moved his grip to lock around George's palm, yet neither said a word about it as George walked down the throne's steps. He refused to show it, but George found holding Dream's hand comforting; something about the way his calloused fingers held a firm but gentle grasp made him feel safer than the entire royal guard ever did. It genuinely pained George that Dream wasn't eligible to be promoted to head guard, but this was overshadowed by the fact that he essentially already achieved the title, being George's closest and dearest friend. All the royal staff knew the two were inseparable, and had been since Dream was recruited to the guard four years prior; a few of the cooks and maids would jokingly speculate about possible deeper feelings between Dream and George than even they themselves knew.

* * *

"Does the air feel different to you?" George asked, chin tilted up to watch sheep-wool clouds float idly across the blue sky. Neither boy knew how much time had passed, but neither truly cared.

Dream laid in the grass next to his friend, hands cradling the back of his head. "Feels like a storm might be rolling in maybe," he replied, voice pitching at the end.

George shook his head, looking down at Dream. "No, no, I mean...after the war. Don't things feel different now?"

Dream met his gaze; George could see in the way his eyebrows subtly furrowed and twitched that he was searching for a response. Then, he hummed, sitting up. "Honestly? Yeah. Things are peaceful now, but they feel almost...too peaceful, y'know? Like something or someone is on the verge of snapping. I've noticed The Traitor has been rather quiet recently."

George straightened, his interest suddenly piqued. "You mean Eret?" he asked, to which Dream curtly nodded in response. "I've noticed that, too." He looked away, hugging his knees to his chest and anxiously picking at the grass. "I fear he might be plotting something."

"Well," Dream said, tone softening. He placed a hand on George's back, rubbing hesitant circles, "let's just hope it's able to be resolved without fighting, whatever it is."

George's eyes fluttered shut. "I suppose that is all we can do now, hmm?"

"Hey, look at me, George."

He did.

"You know nothing will happen to you," Dream reassured, smiling, "not as long as I can help it. Member of your guard or not, I swear to keep you completely from harm. Okay?"

Warm gratitude bloomed in George's chest and he leaned into Dream, throwing his arms around Dream's torso. He struggled to find the right words to express how thankful he was, but he didn't need to. The two sat there for a while, just simply holding each other. No words had to be spoken. Tender moments such as these happened fairly often for the pair, purely platonic but nonetheless loving.

"Sir Dream?" A voice cut through the silence, starling the boys out of their embrace and up onto their feet. Sapnap, the other leading knight of the royal guard, stood before them, expression solemn.

"What do you need, Sapnap?" George asked.

"It's urgent," was all Sapnap said in response.

George nervously glanced up at Dream, but he smiled in reassurance as he put a hand on George's shoulder, leaning close to his ear and mumbling, "It's gonna be okay, remember? I promise."

George sighed, nodding and grinning. Things would be okay, and he knew it. Dream never broke promises. He allowed the knights to walk a few feet ahead of him before he himself began moving. Despite his best attempts to stop it, his anxiety spiked once more when he noticed Sapnap and Dream conversing about whatever the problem was. Could it be The Traitor, George wondered. Was it possible that Eret had now moved his target to the crown, and subsequently George?


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxieties rise after a brief meeting to discuss an urgent matter, but Dream helps to keep George calm and collected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really know what to put here whoops ^^; below is my obligatory note about important info
> 
> i don't really have any boundaries for this, if you want to draw fanart that's actually encouraged, and if by some miracle this thing gets popular enough to warrant possible donos to the ccs about it, you can absolutely go right ahead, i don't mind whatsoever
> 
> follow me on twitter btw @sakura_ranboo i tweet out every time i update this !!!

"Rumors have been spreading around L'Manberg like wildfire," Wilbur announced, his tone tainted with worry. "I'm afraid it's at the point where some folks are beginning to believe them."

A few hours had passed since Sapnap called for Dream and George to return to the palace, and George soon learned that the urgent matter Sapnap had mentioned was sightings of The Traitor. News spread around the country instantly, conspiracies being thrown left and right. If George was honest, it had started to stress him out a little, but he didn't let it show; he was the king, after all. The moment he let any inkling of nervousness or fear slip through, it would grow and spread all throughout L'Manberg faster than anyone could do anything about.

George put a finger to his chin, glancing to the floor in thought. "This is Eret we're talking about," he muttered almost defeatedly, "so for all we know they could be true." He knew this conversation wasn't supposed to include his input, but given his position, he felt he needed to speak up at least once or twice. Thankfully, Dream was there to give fleeting taps on his hand and grazes on his arm, reassuring him he was doing the right thing.

"I just don't see why he would target L'Manberg," Wilbur said, "he has no reason to now that the war is over."

"The Traitor has always been a mystery," Dream chimed in from his place stood next to the king. "He could have any number of motives. My best bet, though, is that he wants the crown."

"Why would he want the crown to a kingdom he claimed was never meant to be?"

"That I don't know, but I can't see anything else to explain his sudden reappearance."

With Dream and Wilbur distracted by their discussion, George slipped away and left the room, taking slow and deliberate breaths to keep himself calm. He didn't know what to do. At the end of the day, it would be him forced to make the final call. Should they capture Eret, George could almost hear Dream shouting at him, begging for him to give the order that would end Eret's life. But should they fail, George knew not everyone would make it out alive. And by "everyone," he mostly meant Dream. He had almost watched Dream die once, he couldn't bear the thought of it possibly happening for real. Especially not if his life were to be lost protecting him.

He wandered the empty halls aimlessly, wishing for a way to escape all this. The walls seemed to pull towards him as his mind started to race. Why did he have to be king? Why was Eret out for his head? Why did there have to be a major issue every five minutes? Why couldn't he just exist, no worries or problems to deal with? Why couldn't things just be and stay normal? Why, why, why, why, why?

"George?" A familiar voice echoed from behind him. Spinning round, George caught clear sight of Dream jogging up to him. He noticed his eyes shimmered with concern. "I've been looking everywhere for you, are you alright?"

George stared at his friend a moment before sighing, flicking his gaze to the floor as he shook his head a little.

"Is this about the whole Eret thing?"

George nodded.

"Do you need some time alone?"

George snapped his head back up, frantically shaking it. The last thing he wanted right now was to be alone.

"Okay. Okay, I'm here." Gently gripping George's bicep, Dream guided him to the wall.

George hugged his knees to his chest as he lowered himself, back pressed to the cold grey stone. Dream slowly moved his hand to the back of George's shoulder blades, sliding it up and down in silent comfort.

"Just take some breaths, George," Dream instructed, keeping his tone soothing. George obeyed, however his panic had already begun to subside a little the moment he heard Dream call his name.

"Dream," he mumbled after a length of silence, glancing at the knight sat next to him. "I'm scared."

Dream's eyes flashed and he instantly pulled George into an embrace. "It's okay to be scared," he whispered, "but nothing's gonna happen. You'll be okay..."

"What about you?"

A breathy chuckle escaped Dream's lips, ruffling George's umber hair for a second or two. "I'll be okay, too. We'll both be okay."

They held each other there a while, neither of them quite ready to let go. George wished they could stay like this forever. He wished for no more conflict, he wished for no more war, he wished to just simply be okay with Dream. He knew his best friend would ensure this as much as possible, but he also knew that meant he had to put his life on the line. If Dream were to be killed, protecting him...he didn't want to think about that.

"Did you figure out a plan?" George asked in reference to Dream and Wilbur's discussion, leaning back from the embrace.

"I think so," Dream replied with uncertainty, "but if I'm gonna be honest, there isn't much we can do right now besides be on alert."

George nodded, his arms falling from around Dream's middle; he felt colder than normal once he let go. "Right."

Dream smiled and stood up, grabbing George's hand to help him to his feet. "Ay, you wanna know something?" Dream then playfully nudged George with his elbow. "I heard Niki's got some fresh new cakes today," he said with a wink.

George let out an exhale of amusement, the ghost of a smile appearing on his face. "But you know I'm not supposed to—"

"Oh give me a break," Dream interjected, starting to walk forward, "you're the king, George. Rules don't apply to you." He paused. "But," he added, stretching the word, "thinking of it your way does make it a lot more fun...!"

"God, you're insane," George commented under his breath as he followed Dream down the hall.

Dream turned to face him, walking backwards. "What can I say?" he asked, spreading his arms with a smirk donning his features. "If it weren't for me, you'd be spending your days rotting in that throne room!"

And in a sense, George realized, he was right. Without Dream to suggest wild adventures (sneaking into town to steal cakes from Niki's bakery was extremely mild compared to other things they'd done), George's life would be a lot more boring. Dream helped him have fun, helped him feel alive, like a real human being and not just a walking crown. And that was something George would never grow tired of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're enjoying this story! kudos and comments are always appreciated ❤️


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrible memories resurface for George, but the comfort of night builds new levels of affection between him and Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a tw just in case: this chapter does mention blood and has a fight scene with a death. this chapter is 99% filler so feel free to skip if you need. take care of yourself please ❤️
> 
> i don't really have any boundaries for this, if you want to draw fanart that's actually encouraged, and if by some miracle this thing gets popular enough to warrant possible donos to the ccs about it, you can absolutely go right ahead, i don't mind whatsoever
> 
> follow me on twitter btw @sakura_ranboo i tweet out every time i update this !!!

George couldn't sleep. His mind reeled with a memory he wished he could completely forget, but was seared deathly tight into his brain. For a moment, he nearly felt the same summer breeze brush across his cheeks as it did that fateful day.

* * *

A soldier loomed over George, the point of their sword hovering dangerously close to his throat. "I wonder how much more to my name I'll have if I told everyone back home that I was the one who killed the great King of L'Manberg..."

"You won't need to worry about that," a new voice growled; Dream. Adjusting his signature smiling mask, he stepped in front of George, who was too much in shock from the heat of battle to stand. "Get away from him. Now."

"Aw, would'ja look at that," the soldier cooed in infuriating mockery, "your knight in shining armor is here to save you. How touching." They then lunged forward, swinging their silver sword. George blinked rapidly as the sun reflected sharply on the weapon.

Dream, of course, easily dodged the attack, lifting a leg to push the opposing soldier to the ground. In the quick moment he earned, he turned to George and pulled him to his feet. "Run. Get the hell out of here, George."

"But you could be—"

"Who gives a shit?!" Dream shoved him back, facing the soldier again and glancing over his shoulder. "Just run."

He contemplated it for a minute, but stood his ground, clenching his fists as he watched the skirmish before him. Dream and the soldier tumbled to the ground, the sword flying through the air and landing in the grass a few feet away. Dream's forearm pressed on his opponent's neck to keep them pinned down. As George watched the scuffle, his mind raced and he flicked his gaze around, searching for a way to possibly help the masked knight.

After a few moments, Dream looked up, his eyes widening as they locked onto George. "Fucking run, you idiot!" he snapped, pressing harder on his enemy's throat when they attempted to wrestle free. "What's the matter with you?!"

"Dream, I'm not just gonna leave you!" George insisted, voice breaking with desperation.

Dream opened his mouth to respond, but a fist collided with his jaw before he could begin. The soldier scrambled to their feet, rushing to grab their sword and pointing it at Dream, panting heavily. Flicking their gaze to George, they smirked and sliced the weapon across Dream's abdomen.

His scream sent pure ice through George's veins.

Blinded by rage, George bolted for the soldier, pulling his axe from its holster strapped on his back. "You bastard!" he shouted, lifting the axe above his head and flinging it down; it lodged directly in the center of the soldier's chest. George stared as their mouth hung agape and their eyes fluttered shut, knees shuddering as they slumped to the ground.

George instantly rushed to Dream, kneeling at his side. "No no no no no no," he muttered to himself as he frantically reached for his sheathed dagger, using it to tear off a piece of his shirt hem. "Please, please, please no."

He pressed the makeshift tourniquet to Dream's stomach; the light blue fabric was stained crimson in a matter of seconds. Lifting the mask, he saw Dream's face twisting in pain.

"Why..." Dream rasped, hands clutched under the torn bit of George's shirt. "Why didn't you run?"

"Like I said," George replied, "I'm not just gonna leave you. Are you able to stand?"

Dream grunted as he tried to sit up. "I...I think so. Probably need a bit of help, though." Despite his pain, he let out a momentary wheeze.

George rolled his eyes, the corner of his mouth lifted in a smile. He helped his friend away from the battlefield, moving as fast as Dream's injury would allow.

* * *

And that was the last thing he remembered. George covered his mouth with his hand, biting back tears as Dream's piercing cry of pure agony echoed through his ears. The blood, the pain making Dream's olive irises shiver, the sounds of distant shouting and crossbow strings snapping, the rumble of the grass beneath them as TNT detonated, the life slowly draining from that soldier's cobalt eyes. It all haunted him, but nothing could compare to his best friend's scream. That he knew would stick to the back of his mind for eternity, however much he wished otherwise.

A light knock rapped on his door before it slowly opened to reveal an all-too-familiar face. George sat up, returning Dream's tired smile as he carefully entered the room.

"This is new," George commented with a light laugh.

Dream laughed as well, taking a seat next to George on his bed. "I can't sleep," he answered, "so I thought I'd come annoy you."

George simply hummed in response.

"Hey, you okay?" Dream asked, worry softening his voice. That was something George could never figure out about the blond knight. He always knew somehow when George was upset or putting on a face to hide his true emotions.

"I thought about it again," George blurted, hoping his expression would give Dream enough of an explanation.

It did. "You mean when..." he trailed off, hand lifting to his torso and fingers lightly brushing the cloth of his shirt that rested over the now scarred wound.

George nodded, glancing to the wooden floor.

"Hey, look at me," Dream requested.

George did.

"I'm okay, alright?" Dream said, hesitantly grabbing George's hand and pulling it to his chest. George could feel Dream's heartbeat pulsing subtly under his fingers. "I'm here, I'm alive, and I'm okay. Your best friend ain't going anywhere, I promise you that."

"I don't doubt it," George muttered, lowering his hand, "but things have just been so stressful this past week, y'know with the whole...."

"I know. I can't imagine the stress you're under right now. But hey," Dream smiled, "I'll make sure to let you know if I spot any grey hairs popping out of your head!"

Laughter bubbled from George's throat, a true and genuine laugh that only Dream had ever heard. "You're always so thoughtful, Dream," he teased.

"It's what I'm here for, Your Highness."

The two fell into a fit of quiet laughter before letting it fade to a comfortable silence. George yawned after a few minutes, and Dream stood.

"I'll leave you be now if you want," he said, taking a step towards the door.

George wrapped his slender fingers around Dream's wrist. "I know this is weird to ask, but...could you stay? Just for tonight? I have plenty of pillows and blankets to spare for you to sleep comfortably on the floor."

Dream stared at him for a moment, then softly grinned. "Yeah, 'course I'll stay, man. The rest of the guard is gonna wake up suspicious when they can't find me in my bunk, but I couldn't give a shit."

"Tell them you were with me," George suggested with a smirk, tossing down a few extra pillows and blankets for Dream to sleep on. "They can't punish you for being with the king, y'know."

Dream chuckled as he set his makeshift bed. "That is true," he agreed. "Sapnap most definitely won't let me hear the end of it for the next, like, month, though."

"Eh, but that's Sapnap. He's easy to tune out."

"Fair enough." Dream linked his hands behind his head.

"Honestly, if any member of the guard is the hardest to tune out, it's you."

Dream turned his head a bit, meeting George's gaze. "Is it that I'm actually hard to tune out or is it because you don't want to tune me out?"

George rolled his eyes. "Oh, my God."

"C'mon, tell me."

George stayed silent.

"Please tell me?" The knight asked, donning a puppy-eyed look that he knew George couldn't resist.

"It's kind of both," George finally confessed. "You are actually difficult to tune out, but I like hearing your voice."

Dream let out a breath of amusement. "Okay," he said, stretching the first syllable. He rolled onto his side, back facing his friend's bed. "Goodnight, Your Highness."

"Night, Dream," George replied, pulling the blanket over himself and sighing as he relaxed into the pillow.

He dreamt of summer sun and a smiling freckled face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will also be mostly filler, but we have new character introductions so it won't be boring!
> 
> hope you're enjoying this story! kudos and comments are always appreciated ❤️


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a practice with a young knight, George's anxiety rises once again. Just when he thinks he can breathe, he receives a note that could change everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really have any boundaries for this, if you want to draw fanart that's actually encouraged, and if by some miracle this thing gets popular enough to warrant possible donos to the ccs about it, you can absolutely go right ahead, i don't mind whatsoever
> 
> follow me on twitter btw @sakura_ranboo i tweet out every time i update this !!!

George fell to the dirt with a huff, glaring up as the explosive laughter of his young sparring partner cut through his ears.

"That's three zero to me," Tommy declared, sheathing his sword.

"Jesus, George," Dream teased, walking up to his friend and helping him to his feet. "Can't believe you let a sixteen year old beat you three times in a row!"

Once he was steady, George scoffed and pushed Dream away, mouth twitching as he tried to contain a smile. "Shut up, Dream. I'm just...rusty."

Tommy smirked. "Well, at least I get bragging rights."

"Then go brag to Tubbo or something," George remarked, sliding his matte grey chestplate off over his head. His tone remained light. "I don't think you understand how embarrassing this is."

"Oh I know exactly how embarrassing it is. His Majesty, the King of L'Manberg, defeated in training three consecutive times by a fucking teenager!" Tommy burst into laughter again.

"Think of it this way," Dream chimed in, putting a hand on George's shoulder. "The fact that you lost to him three times in a row just means you've got a damn good royal guard keeping you safe."

George lifted his eyebrows and tilted his head in agreement. "I suppose that's true." Turning his attention to Tommy, he smiled with pride. "You've got skill."

"Of course I do," Tommy replied, lifting his chin smugly. "That bitch Eret has feared me even before he betrayed us!"

"Or maybe they just act that way," Dream commented as he crossed his arms, "to lure you into a false sense of security."

Tommy glared at the older knight. "Bullshit. If Eret wasn't scared of me, they wouldn't have tried to kill me in the old final control room."

"You weren't the only one there," Dream reminded him. "So for all you know they could have been targeting someone else."

"Okay, okay," George cut in, chest tightening a little, "enough with the talk of Eret. Please."

Dream glanced at his friend, brows upturned in sympathy. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Tommy looked down, scuffing the dirt with his toes. "Yeah, sorry, Your Majesty..."

George sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. "I just...I need a minute." Turning on his heel, he began to walk to the training square's entryway. "You can head back to the barracks now, Tommy."

The second he rounded the corner, George pulled his hands over his face and groaned; he was such a pathetic king. What ruler of his status got so anxious at the mere mention of a name? He fought in the war himself, nothing should scare him now. A memory flashed in his mind, a heart shattering scream echoing in his ears. He saw blood, Dream lying in agony on the ground, red tinting his vision, axe plunging into the chest of the person responsible for Dream's near demise.

It was then he realized it wasn't really Eret he was afraid of, but instead the possible death of his dearest friend. He couldn't lose Dream. Not now, not ever.

"Hey."

Looking over his shoulder, George watched as Dream joined him at his side. Dream is here, he reminded himself, and he's completely unharmed.

"I'm sorry..." George said, not meeting Dream's gaze as they continued to trek down the alleyway.

"For what?"

"I dunno, everything? I mean, I've been opting out of every important discussion scheduled for the past two weeks, I'm dumping all my anxieties on you, and I nearly pass out when someone says Eret's name around me!" George gripped his arms, fingers trembling from the strain. "I'm a coward..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dream retorted sharply. George's hands relaxed and his arms fell in shock; Dream never spoke to him that way. "You're the bravest person I know! Honestly, what king actually fights in a war, swords and armor and everything, hmm? Because only you come to mind. You're no coward."

"I've only fought in maybe three battles tops," George remarked with a scoff and roll of his eyes.

Dream sighed, stopping dead in his tracks; George did the same. "You want me to be completely honest?"

"Aren't you always?"

Dream paused. "Well...yeah. But if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. The fact that you chose to stay with me even when I told you multiple times not to, and on top of that, you defended me while I was injured on the ground and you brought me to safety...that's the exact opposite of cowardice." Olive eyes stared intensely into George's coffee brown. "You literally saved my life."

"Why does that matter? If the roles were reversed, you would have done the same!"

"Yes, I would in a heartbeat but that's not my point. You haven't been doing all this king stuff for very long, so of course something like rumors of an enemy we thought was long gone turning out to not be is gonna stress you out. But I know you. You know what you're doing despite what you might think. You're so insanely brave, George, braver than me even! And I'm practically the general of the guard!"

The two fell into a silence then, neither daring to break eye contact. Then, Dream continued, his voice and expression softening.

"You always sell yourself short, and that's the one thing I don't think I'll ever understand about you. You're worth more than what you give yourself credit for. I don't know what it'll take to make you see that, but I'll be damned if I don't figure it out."

George's lips curved up in a thankful grin. "You always know just what to say, don't you?"

Dream smiled. "Well, what are friends for, huh?"

* * *

"Did she seriously fucking lock it from the inside?" Dream complained, sitting back.

After their talk, he and George snuck out of the palace and into town, planning to steal a few more of Niki's cakes. Dream suggested the idea as usual, claiming that "something sweet was what George needed to clear his mind." However, when they reached the basement window of the bakery, they discovered their plan might just have been thwarted. Of course, George had offered to buy the cakes since he had money to spare and then some, but Dream countered that "buying them like normal wasn't as fun." And George simply couldn't say no to his best friend, however much he may have wanted to.

"Can't you just break it?" George asked, tilting his head.

Though his face was concealed by his signature mask, George knew the exact expression Dream was making at him. "Yeah, and get caught from Niki hearing the very obvious sound of glass shattering? No thanks."

"Dream!"

Tensing for a moment, Dream sighed as he turned around. "Oh my God..."

Initially, George was confused, but when he caught sight of a young boy racing towards them, he understood Dream's comment.

"Tubbo," Dream said sternly once his brother was in earshot, "what have I told you about that?"

Tubbo looked at the ground, fiddling with his hands. "Sorry, I just wanted to show you something," he muttered.

"Can't you see," Dream shifted his mask to the side of his head, "I'm a little busy here?"

"But this is super mega important!"

"Can it wait?"

George could tell Dream was beginning to lose his temper, so he put a hand on Dream's shoulder and looked to Tubbo. "Your brother is actually preoccupied at the moment, but you can show me whatever this super mega important thing is if you'd like," he offered.

Dream whipped his head around, eyes wide and jaw hanging open. "George, are you fucking insane?! We're gonna get caught!"

"So? We've never been caught before. And besides," George smirked, "I'm the king. You said it yourself, the rules don't apply to me."

"I did say that, didn't I," Dream admitted in a mumble, glancing away in embarrassment. Looking back at his young brother, he requested defeatedly, "Okay, show us the 'super mega important' whatever. Try to make it quick, though."

"Oh, I'll be incredibly quick," Tubbo promised as he dug around in his coat pocket, "Mum doesn't know I've left the house."

"Wait, she doesn't know?" George asked before exchanging a glance with Dream. The knight's eyes glimmered with a suppressed laugh.

"No, technically I'm grounded," Tubbo answered.

"She's gonna beat your ass, you know that right?" Dream reminded the younger boy.

Tubbo looked up from his pocket, donning an innocent expression. "Yeah, I know. But," he finally pulled his hand from his pocket, "it'll be worth it. I think you'll need this." He handed Dream the object, a small piece of yellow tinted paper.

George leaned closer to inspect the paper; the first thing to catch his eye was the name scribbled at the top. "It says it's addressed to Eret..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a longer one this time but there's quite a bit of development so yeah
> 
> hope you're enjoying this story! kudos and comments are always appreciated ❤️


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To distract themselves from the impeding threat, Dream and George bond through mild pranks, but George starts to realize there might be something more hidden in his affections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really have any boundaries for this, if you want to draw fanart that's actually encouraged, and if by some miracle this thing gets popular enough to warrant possible donos to the ccs about it, you can absolutely go right ahead, i don't mind whatsoever
> 
> follow me on twitter btw @sakura_ranboo i tweet out every time i update this !!!

George's eyes scanned the paper, chest tightening as he read each word.

_To Eret,_

_We have the advantage. The King is scared out of his mind. Guy can't even hear your name without nearly shitting himself! If any time is perfect to attack, it's now._

The name at the bottom was smudged out.

"Where did you find this?" Dream asked.

"I found it on my way to my bee house," Tubbo replied.

Dream folded the paper and stuck it in his pocket. "Thank you for giving this to us. Hopefully now The Traitor won't ever know about that," he said in reference to George's anxieties.

"Wait," George chimed in, forcing his voice to stay level, "where's your bee house?"

"Just outside of town," Tubbo jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, "I found a huge patch of wildflowers out in the woods so I tho—"

"Yes, yes, we know," Dream interrupted. "Thank you again. Now run home before Mom finds out you've left and kills you."

Tubbo glared at Dream, most likely for his last comment, George assumed, but obeyed his older brother. Once he was out of sight, George looked to Dream.

"If Tubbo found that note on his way to his bee house, then you don't think...?" he asked, voice small with fear.

Dream gave him a sympathetic glance. "I wish I had an answer," he admitted quietly.

George sighed, turning his head away. "What am I gonna do?" he mumbled under his breath.

"You," Dream replied, "are gonna stay alive. And I'll make sure of it."

"But I have to do something eventually. If we win and take Eret prisoner, it'll be me making the final decision of if he lives or dies!"

Dream grabbed George's bicep, squeezing it gently. "And I know whatever you choose will be the right decision. Like I've told you before, you know what you're doing, even if you don't see it yourself."

The two stared at each other for a few moments, and George felt an odd burst of...something run through his body, starting where Dream's hand was. It felt like fire, like sparks of electricity, like buried feelings and tantalizing danger. It scared him, Lord did it scare him, but he so desperately craved it. He didn't understand the feeling, but he simply couldn't get enough.

Dream then turned back to face the window, staring at it with a finger to his chin in thought. He shook his head. "Why don't we go for a walk instead, hmm?" he offered.

George nodded, grinning at the knight. "That sounds lovely right now."

* * *

The lake was beautiful, just as George remembered. This was the only place he felt truly free, away from the stresses (and as of recently, danger) of his palace life. This was also the place where he and Dream truly became friends. It felt like an eternity ago to George, though it was only a few years. He gazed out at the water with fondness as he recalled the exhilarating electricity that shot through him the moment he knew Dream would be his lifelong friend. Birds flew overhead, chirping their incessant melodies back and forth, giving the memory a calming instrumental. Beams of late afternoon sunlight washed over him, making him sigh in content from the warmth.

George linked his hands behind his head, letting himself fall back to the ground. "This is nice," he muttered, eyes fluttering shut.

"I'm gonna assume you feel better now?" Dream asked from his place in the grass next to him.

Keeping his eyes closed, George nodded. "Much better. We should do this more often."

There was a beat of silence, then George was suddenly lifted from the ground. Eyes shooting open, he glanced up to see a smiling Dream carrying him. As they approached the wooden pier jutting out into the lake, George realized what was about to happen and tried to squirm out of Dream's arms, yelling in protest. Through all this, he tried to hide his smile; Dream just wheezed at his panic. Of course, the two of them knew this was merely playful malice.

He stopped at the very end of the pier, making George more anxious with every second that passed. Dream smirked down at the king and swung his arms forward, tossing George into the water. In the moments before he was submerged, George screamed, bubbles of laughter trickling in between. When he broke the surface, he noticed Dream had fallen into a heap on the wooden platform, his laugh ringing across the open space. The sound danced in George's ears in a way it never had before; this was Dream at his happiest, and George's heart swelled knowing it was because of him.

"You ass!" George shouted to his friend.

Dream didn't reply, for every time he attempted to speak, he would just continue to laugh. Then, George got an idea. He swam up to the pier whilst Dream had his head lowered, giggling as he grabbed a leg of the platform. Dream glanced at George, recovering from his fit. He clearly noticed the mischievous look in the king's eyes, as he started to slowly back away, but George was quick enough to snatch his wrist.

"No, no, no—!" Dream pleaded, his words abruptly cut when he plunged into the water. George burst into laughter, hitting an intensity that practically mirrored Tommy's. Dream floated nearby, leaving just his eyes to peek above the water, glaring at George.

"Have you learned your lesson now, Sir Dream?" George teased, using Dream's formal title similarly to how Dream used his.

Lifting his chin, Dream mumbled, "I fucking hate you..."

George hummed, grabbing the pier's edge and prepping to hoist himself out of the lake. "Last I checked, no you don't."

"Oh, no," Dream said sharply, wrapping his arms around George's middle, "you aren't gettin' away that easy, Your Highness!" One tug and the two were submerged once again. George spun himself around to face Dream.

While they hovered in the algae-stained waters, George couldn't seem to take his eyes off the knight, and he began to notice details he had never spotted before. The starbursts of cocoa brown circling Dream's pupils, how vividly it contrasted with the grey-green. The way his freckles curved along his cheekbones, framing the undersides of his eyes. The intricacy of his jawline, defined yet soft. How his golden brown hair floated in the water; George felt a strange urge to comb his fingers through it, just once.

A sudden pressure in his chest snapped him out of his trance, and he swam up to the surface, gasping the instant he was able. _What was that?_ he thought to himself. Glancing to his right, he watched as Dream also came up for air, pushing his darkened hair away from his face. He met George's gaze and smiled; George felt his heart leap, if only for a moment. _No, it's nothing,_ he told himself. _This is all just stress making you act weird._ But then again, if it truly were stress, why would his subconscious be so hellbent on memorizing every minor detail in his best friend's face?

Dream flicked his hand, sending a splash of water to hit George's face, pulling him from his thoughts.

George ran a hand down his face, then playfully glared at Dream. "What was that for?"

Dream didn't respond apart from splashing George again.

"Ohh, so we're gonna play this game," George realized, a smirk spreading across his features.

The young knight silently dipped beneath the surface with a mischievous smile. George scanned the lake around him for a few moments until he spotted honey brown hair a meter or so away.

"Can't catch me now!" Dream shouted smugly. By the time he recovered from his brief fit of laughter, George was already hidden in the water behind him, throwing his arms around Dream's torso from beneath and pulling him down, but letting go immediately.

"Okay, maybe you can," Dream admitted, making George chuckle in response.

* * *

"Can I be honest for a second?" Dream asked, cutting through the silence.

A few hours had passed, meaning the sun had set and the water became far too cold for Dream and George. However, they weren't quite ready to go home yet (George didn't think he ever would be), so once they dried off as best they could, they laid together in the grass, mesmerized by the swath of stars above their heads. George never wanted this moment to end; he just wanted to stay there with Dream for the rest of time. He had no worries or responsibilities at the lake. He just had his best friend, his sidekick, his comrade in battle...his knight.

"Why do you always ask that?" George wondered.

Dream chuckled. "I don't really know. Anyway, I just wanted to say...you look happy. Like, genuinely happy. I don't think I've ever seen you smile and laugh so much."

"Oh," George mumbled. "Well, to be fair, I've never had someone like you in my life before. You're like sunshine in human form."

"That's certainly a new one," Dream commented with a laugh. "No one's ever compared me to that before."

"What have they usually compared you to?"

Dream fell silent, racking his memories. "A lion mostly. It might be because my birthday is in August, so astrologically speaking, a lion is what I am."

"A lion..." George repeated, smiling as the image formed in his head. "I can see that. Have they compared you to anything else?"

"Not really, no."

"Hmm. So you're a lion made of sunshine," George decided.

Dream wheezed. "I guess I am. But you..." he mused, lips curving into a gentle smile. "I'd say you're more like chocolate."

"Chocolate, hmm? Lemme guess, it's because of my eyes."

"Well, that's a small part of it, I guess," Dream agreed, slowly dropping his hand from its place on his chest to the space of ground between him and George. "But what I mean is...you're sweet, and addicting. But too much of you...too much can hurt." George could have sworn Dream's cheeks dusted pink. "But that hurt is worth it, I think. If it's you, anyway."

Those last two statements would never leave George's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooh things are starting to happen!!! i'll tell you right now, for a hot second you're gonna get extremely frustrated with these idiots, but it won't last forever i promise :)
> 
> hope you're enjoying this story! kudos and comments are always appreciated ❤️


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As stress continues to rise, Dream takes George somewhere to calm him down. But a discovery leads the king to confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really have any boundaries for this, if you want to draw fanart that's actually encouraged, and if by some miracle this thing gets popular enough to warrant possible donos to the ccs about it, you can absolutely go right ahead, i don't mind whatsoever
> 
> follow me on twitter btw @sakura_ranboo i tweet out every time i update this !!!

"I've received word from Sapnap that Eret has plans to attack L'Manberg soon," Wilbur informed, stood at attention in front of George's throne, "however we're unsure of exactly when. We must begin final preparations at once, just to stay on the safe side."

"What do you mean by 'final preparations'? If you don't mind me asking," Dream spoke up from his place to the right of the throne, quickly glancing at George for permission to provide his input. Of course, the king allowed it. "Isn't everything already fortified and everyone knows escape plans should the need for them arise?"

Wilbur hesitated. "Yes, but after that note Tubbo found, we can only assume that there's a spy within our ranks. If we don't find out who they are, they'll absolutely destroy us from the inside."

George exchanged a glance with his knight; so his suspicions were correct. A spy had slipped under the radar...under his radar. _How could you have let this happen?_ His mind hissed. _There's nothing you can do now. You're such a coward, how can you call yourself the king?! No wonder Eret wants to take the crown; he'd make a much better king than you'll ever be!_ His thoughts grew louder and louder until they were almost deafening, like a torrent of church bells mercilessly pounding in his mind.

"Your Majesty?" Wilbur's voice cut through the noise, jolting the king back to his surroundings. His brows were slightly upturned with concern, but his eyes showed an emotion somewhat short of annoyance.

"Hmm?" George replied, blinking and shaking his head. "Yes, sorry, did you say something?"

"Sir Dream just asked me if that was all I needed," Wilbur answered. "It's clear your head is elsewhere at the moment, so we can always meet at a more convenient time."

George looked to the general a moment, then nodded. "Yes," he agreed dejectedly, "I'll be sure to call you in later. You are dismissed, General Soot."

Bending his torso in a bow, Wilbur turned and left the room, the thud of his boots on the floor echoing through the empty space. Once he was out of sight, George fell back into the throne, covering his hands with his face. "Dream," he sighed, voice muffled, "why am I like this?"

His question was met with silence. Then, calloused fingers carefully wrapped around his wrists and lowered them; Dream's face greeted him, painted with worry. The two of them didn't speak, just looked at each other. Dream's calming words did bring him comfort, George wouldn't deny that, but silent consolation such as this seemed to resonate more with him. As he stared into the knight's eyes, he could almost feel the water surrounding them as it had a few days prior; a stuttering flame of desire to return to that moment burned somewhere deep inside him.

Dream began to step back from George, gently tugging him along. "Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"You'll see," is all Dream said, turning round and letting one of his hands fall to his side, the other remaining tightly wrapped around George's.

* * *

"The library?" George asked, words echoing from the high ceiling. "What the hell are we doing in the libr—"

"Shhhh!" Dream whirled around and put a finger to the king's lips. "We have to be quiet, dumbass!"

"There's no one else here," George remarked, lifting an eyebrow.

Dream tilted his head and rolled his eyes; George could tell it wasn't mean-spirited, though. "I know, but still. This is a library, and we gotta respect it, y'know?"

George crossed his arms and smirked. "Afraid we'll offend the books or something?"

Dream gave him a look and he burst into laughter. Stepping closer, he put his hand on the knight's shoulder. "I'm just messing around, Dream," he reassured as he walked by.As he travelled down parallel to the shelves, he brushed his fingertips along the spines of each book, head slowly tilting up to gaze at the higher placed ones. "But seriously," he added, "why are we here?"

"Well, I know you like it in here," Dream's voice replied from behind him, "so I thought I'd bring you here to help make you feel at least a little bit better."

 _Just being in your presence makes me feel better._ "You actually remember that?" George moved his head back down and looked over his shoulder.

"Of course I remember," Dream said, a shy smile crawling across his face. "I remember a lot of details about you."

Warmth blossomed in George's chest. "Oh really? Like what?"

"You have a habit of raising your eyebrow," Dream began, studying the books before him, "and not just when you're confused. You tend to do it a lot when you're teasing, or if I've said a questionable comment." He took a moment to chuckle. "You do it when someone compliments you, too. It's like you can't process people pointing out your good qualities."

George scoffed lightly. "Okay, what else?"

"You like mocha, but you rarely ever ask for it because you know how expensive and special the palace chocolate is, so usually you just get black to 'not waste the cooks' time.'" Dream met George's gaze. "You've always been considerate like that."

George stared at the knight in awe, completely baffled as to how or why Dream would take the time to remember those small tidbits.

"And also," Dream continued, tone softening, "you have freckles like me. Yours are a lot more faint, though, you can really only see them if you know they're there." Smirking, he added with a wink, "Or if you're blushing."

"Oh my God," George mumbled, though the edges of his mouth curved up a little.

"Can I help you with anything, Your Majesty?"

George yelped in surprise, turning around to greet the librarian, a kind older woman with wise hazel eyes and an energy that gave him the suspicion that she's lived a life other than her current one.

"Oh no, that's quite alright, Miss," George answered, struggling to find words. "Dream and I were just...I mean we've just come from a—"

"George and I are only browsing," Dream interjected, placing a calming hand on the king's shoulder when he stepped close enough, "but thank you. We'll be sure to let you know if we need help." Then, Dream's eyes widened slightly. "I just remembered something," he added, starting to back away, "I'll be right back, okay?" Though he was addressing both George and the librarian, his olive eyes never once looked away from George until he completely turned around.

"He's certainly a strange one, isn't he?" the librarian asked once Dream was out of earshot; the air of amusement in her tone made George think she knew more than she let on.

"Yeah, he can be sometimes," George replied with a fond smile, turning his attention to the bookshelf.

"I can tell he cares a lot about you, though. Would you agree?"

George answered without a breath of hesitation. "Oh, for sure. He has an...odd way of showing it, but the message still gets across."

The librarian laughed to herself, and George raised an eyebrow. He didn't think to ask for an explanation, though, as he knew he wouldn't get a clear one. But that was something he loved about the old woman, and had loved since he was a child. He saw her as a grandmother despite not having blood relations and could usually be found talking with her if he needed advice only she could give.

Glancing up to the clock, George hummed. "I'm gonna see if I can't find Dream," he said, looking back at the librarian, who nodded in response.

As he wandered the expanse of shelves leading to the doorway, he wondered what could have made Dream run off in the first place. Maybe he remembered he had a meeting, or a practice spar, perhaps.

"No, this isn't it...." a new voice mumbled.

George stopped in his tracks, taking a pace back to see who had spoken. Ducking behind a self, he peeked over the end and spotted a familiar head of dark curly hair, dressed in the exact same uniform as he had just an hour before.

"I could have sworn he said it would be here...That's what I get for trusting him, I suppose."

_Wilbur?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're enjoying this story! kudos and comments are always appreciated ❤️


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is invited to Tubbo's homemade bee house, but he finds something much more special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really have any boundaries for this, if you want to draw fanart that's actually encouraged, and if by some miracle this thing gets popular enough to warrant possible donos to the ccs about it, you can absolutely go right ahead, i don't mind whatsoever
> 
> follow me on twitter btw @sakura_ranboo i tweet out every time i update this !!!

After spending most waking days as of late trapped in the chilly stone walls, it was quite easy to forget the beauty of the forest bordering the east side of the palace grounds. Long tendrils of grass brushed along George's shins as he walked down the worn-in path. Dream and Tubbo travelled a few paces ahead of him, the youngest boy taking the lead; earlier that afternoon, Tubbo begged his older brother to let him show George his bee house. Dream reluctantly agreed, insisting he tag along as well in case of an emergency. Of course, George didn't mind this, but partly because he knew Dream would have accompanied him anyway. The knight seemed to be physically incapable of being away from George for too long.

As he took in his surroundings, George couldn't help but notice how the sunlight fell on Dream's hair in scattered dapples from between the leaves, giving his already golden hair a brighter shine. It reminded him of the rippling glow that spilled over the knight's face when they were submerged in the lake all those days ago. Why am I thinking about that again? he asked himself, knowing he didn't have an answer. In nearly every moment since it happened, the image of Dream in the water consumed George's mind as though it were permanently cemented to his brain. When exactly he began to see his best friend in a carefully changing light, he couldn't quite say, but there was a part of him, buried deep down, purely addicted to the flickering thrill.

"George?" Dream's voice said gently, snapping the king from his thoughts.

George jerked his head up to meet Dream's olive gaze, humming in response.

"We're here," Dream informed him, stepping to George's side and hesitantly resting a hand between his shoulder blades to guide him towards the open field.

Tubbo's bee house wasn't what one could call grand—it appeared to be large planks of wood haphazardly tossed together—but George thought it nice regardless. It warmed his heart knowing Tubbo happened to stumble across the wildflower patch and transformed it into a sanctuary; he saw something very admirable in that.

"Welcome, Your Majesty," Tubbo declared from his place near the door, bending his body in an exaggerated bow, "to the Bee Palace." He straightened and donned a smug expression. "Built and managed by yours truly."

George couldn't help but giggle at Tubbo's playful demeanor, the laughter only growing when he caught sight of Dream's annoyed eye roll.

"You see what I have to deal with?" he muttered when he met George's eyes.

"I heard that," Tubbo said sharply.

The two older boys approached the entrance, Dream ducking down and heading in first; George would have followed soon after were it not for him hearing a distressed mew from the surrounding trees. Straightening up again, he glanced around and began to search the undergrowth, mumbling to himself.

"Your Maje—er, George, what are you doing?" Tubbo asked.

"Didn't you hear that?" George looked over his shoulder at the teen. "There's a cat here somewhere."

Tubbo raised an eyebrow, calling for his brother without shifting his gaze. A few seconds later, Dream appeared in the bee house doorway.

"Your boyfriend's acting all funny," Tubbo explained.

Dream rose to his feet, chuckling with an air of nervousness. "He's not my boyfriend," he corrected as he brushed off the dirt from his palms. Walking up to George, he asked the king if something was wrong.

George hesitated. "If you're asking about me, I'm completely fine, but I heard a—" His sentence cut abruptly as another meow sounded from the thick undergrowth.

Dream seemed to hear it as well, as his eyebrows lifted slightly. Without a word, the knight rushed into the ferns, turning over every leaf he came across. A minute or so into his search, he paused, a warm smile slowly appearing on his face. Looking up, he motioned for George to come closer. He did, pressing his shoulder against Dream's in order to see better.

Their cheeks delicately brushed together at times, sending sharp jolts of that strange feeling skittering through George's veins. Under the ferns, huddled together for warmth, laid two cats. The bigger (and most likely older) one was a cocoa powder brown with a white underbelly, paws, and split marks running up between its eyes, which were a yellow-ish green. George also noticed ginger splotches scattered on the cat's pelt. The other had much more simple marks; light gray with darker stripes and orange eyes.

"Look at them," Dream said, keeping his voice soft to not spook the cats. "How long do you think they've been out here?"

George shrugged. "Dunno. But they look a bit scrawny..."

"Let's take them back to the palace."

"What?!"

"Why not?" Dream asked, turning to meet George's gaze. Time seemed to freeze. One tiny movement....he could do it so quickly that Dream wouldn't even notice....it would be so easy. George blinked. What was wrong with him? Why was he thinking like that? Dream was his best friend, his assigned protector, he saw him as a brother. Why on Earth would George think about anything more than that?

Dream narrowed his eyes and tilted his head in confusion, a playful glimmer in his eyes."Get somethin' in your eye?"

"N-no, just..." The words prepared on George's tongue suddenly faded. "Never mind, it was nothing. Let's just get these cats back to L'Manberg."

The older cat didn't care to be held, so she followed behind them on the way back, tail raised straight as a pole the whole journey. The young kitten, however, seemed to never want to leave George's arms, meowing in protest if he tried to put them down or hold them in a way other than with their belly exposed. Once inside the stone walls of the palace, the two expected the cats to be on edge, but quite the opposite occurred.

"I think he likes you," Dream commented, watching as George cradled the kitten, scratching their underside and kissing their head.

George looked up, smiling. "I think he does, too. Seems like you've also got a companion!"

Dream glanced down to the brown and white cat, stood with her flank pressed against his shin and tail wrapped around the back. The knight lowered to the cat's level and stroked her spine, eliciting a calming purr.

"Got a name for her yet?"

Dream hummed in thought as he continued to pet the cat's shockingly soft fur. "I was thinking Patches," he decided.

George couldn't help but laugh for a moment. "Patches?"

"Well, sure," Dream said, "she's got the white spots on her face and the orange spots on her body. So Patches is perfectly fitting."

"Fair enough. Patches is a pretty name."

"Pretty name for a pretty kitty."

Warmth bloomed in George's chest as he watched Dream cuddle and play with Patches, his kettle-like laughter ringing through the empty hall. At times, olive lion eyes would flick up to meet chocolate brown, and the sunshine in the smile that instantly followed would wash over George in a comforting breeze. The two poked fun at each other, just like normal, but there was a speck of deeper affection hidden within the otherwise harmless jokes and mocking flirtatious comments. Of course, they were both unaware of it, but to an outside gaze, one would think the contrary. George wished he could stay right here, in this very moment, for the rest of time. Things seemed almost too good to be true lately, but he knew that this happiness would not last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're enjoying this story! kudos and comments are always appreciated ❤️


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions become stronger and all the more conflicting for George as he accompanies Dream during a morning of peaceful training that quickly turns into an afternoon of horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so very sorry for this late of an update!! writer's block hit me like an absolute bitch for pretty much the entire month ^^; but hey, at least the new chapter is here now!
> 
> i don't really have any boundaries for this, if you want to draw fanart that's actually encouraged, and if by some miracle this thing gets popular enough to warrant possible donos to the ccs about it, you can absolutely go right ahead, i don't mind whatsoever
> 
> follow me on twitter btw @sakura_ranboo i tweet out every time i update this !!!

"I forgot to ask," George said, watching as Dream plunged his sword into the straw-stuffed practice dummy. For most of the morning, the knight had been preparing for battle as the threat of Eret's attack loomed closer with each sunrise. As per the usual, George accompanied him, stood leaned against the wall with one foot propped on it.

Dream perked his head up and glanced at George, humming. Even from a distance, the king could see the hint of nerves glittering in Dream's eyes.

"When we were in the library a couple weeks ago," George continued, his own nerves strangely beginning to flare, "you said you had remembered something and just ran off. What did you remember?"

Dream's eyes narrowed a moment, then his face lit as he realized what George meant. "Oh, that? I had remembered there was a...project I had been working on, and I kinda put it on the back burner for a bit too long. My plan is to have it done by November."

"Why November specifically?" George asked, lifting a brow.

Dream said nothing, but the subtle smirk on his face gave George all the explanation he needed.

Despite his attempts to repress it, George's face heated and he dipped his head down, grinning to himself. He didn't know why, as Dream had put together birthday presents each year since the two befriended each other, but for once, he didn't care to figure it out. He was content in the confusion.

It was a frightening sensation—the vines of warmth wrapping each vein in his body, the fireworks of peculiar longing that exploded with such force when Dream smiled at him—but a welcomed one nonetheless. It felt safe to George, ironic as it sounded.

Perhaps it was brotherly, perhaps it was something more, but it was love all the same.

George knew he loved Dream, and that was all that mattered to him; he didn't care what kind it was.

"Oh, are you using the arena right now?" A new voice asked, the words becoming clearer as they grew closer. George looked up to see Sapnap walking across the packed dirt, sword resting on his shoulder confidently.

"Yeah," Dream answered as he turned to greet his comrade, mindlessly fidgeting with his own weapon by twirling the tip into the ground, "but now that you're here, I'd much rather have a live dummy." A wheeze escaped him then, growing into a laugh upon seeing his fellow knight's face twisted in confusion.

It took him a moment, but once Sapnap realized, he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Ha ha, very funny, Dream." Stepping forward, he nudged Dream in the shoulder as he moved past. George exchanged a glance with the blond knight, biting back laughter as he realized the other knight was unaware of his presence.

Sapnap grabbed a chestplate and slipped it over his head. "I'm gonna assume by your comment that you want to challenge me to a scrimmage?"

"If you think you can handle it anyway," Dream teased, eyes fixed on his sword as he twirled it in his hand.

"Course I can handle it," Sapnap retorted as he ran his fingers up his own sword's blade to check for dents or other damage. "Who the hell do you think I am?"

"Personally I think you're a pussy," Dream mumbled, turning away from his friend.

George burst into laughter, sliding down the wall with his arms wrapped around his torso. It wasn't funny, at least not enough to warrant such an extreme response, but no one paid any mind. Opening his eyes, George noticed the two knights staring at him, both with vastly differing expressions.

Something tender sparkled in Dream's softened eyes, and an admiring grin faintly spread across his face.

Sapnap, on the other hand, donned a face of shock, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"Your Majesty," Sapnap gasped. His sword clattered to the packed dirt of the arena floor. "How long have you been here?"

"Ask Dream," George replied, taking deep breaths to recover from his fit. "I've been here as long as he has."

Sapnap groaned after a moment, crouching down to pick up his sword. "I shoulda known better," he muttered to himself. "Can't have one of you without the other."

"Are we gonna get this scrimmage started or what?" Dream interjected, impatience zesting his words.

"Damn, looks like someone didn't take enough cups of tolerance this morning!"

The amusement left his face in a flash as Dream adjusted his stance and flung his sword in front of his fellow knight, the tip hovering mere inches from Sapnap's throat.

"Careful, Sapnap," Dream warned with a smirk, "you've just about gotten on my last nerve..."

Sapnap returned the smirk, raising a hand to push Dream's sword away. "That's what I'm known for, sweetheart." Keeping his eyes locked on Dream, he reached behind his head to tighten the knot of his headband. "Now let's get this party started, shall we?"

The scrimmage began instantly, Dream lunging for an attack. However Sapnap easily parried it, crossing his sword in front of him to block his opponent's. Using the countering pressure to his advantage, Sapnap ducked and stepped behind Dream, using the hilt of his weapon to jab him in the back; the shock caused Dream to collapse on one knee. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he stood back up and turned around only to be greeted by Sapnap charging at him, the silver of his sword glinting aggressively in the midday sun.

As the two continued their mock battle, George's eyes couldn't seem to look away from Dream. Despite his height and broad build, the way he moved when he fought seemed almost like an intricately choreographed dance; it lulled George into pure enthrallment.

Just after sending Sapnap tumbling to the dirt from a sturdy kick, Dream glanced over his shoulder at George and flashed him the all-too-familiar sunny smile that ignited a spark somewhere deep in his chest.

Dream stepped close to Sapnap, looming over him as he flipped onto his back. "Win for me, loss for you." Though he was faced away, George could hear the cocky smirk that surely appeared on Dream's face. Reaching a hand out, Dream helped Sapnap to his feet.

"Up for a round two?" Sapnap offered.

Dream shook his head, sliding his chestplate off. "Maybe later. I've been training since, like, dawn, so I need some time to recharge, y'know."

"Recharge," Sapnap echoed, lifting an eyebrow slightly in a tease, eyes rapidly flicking between Dream and George, "right."

"Shut up," Dream grumbled, rolling his eyes as he spun round on his heel. Once out of earshot of his fellow knight, he added something under his breath that George couldn't quite catch. When he asked what Dream said, the knight simply shook his head and replied with an uncharacteristically flat "Nothing."

They walked in silence down the alley, George wanting to speak but not knowing what exactly to say. A thought came to mind just as they approached the main palace gates, but a distant explosion stopped them where they stood. Turning around, George spotted massive plumes of black smoke billowing into the air; they looked to be just beyond the bordering forest. Exchanging a glance with Dream, the two rushed down to the barracks and grabbed their materials: armor, a sword for Dream, and an axe for George.

In moments after stepping off the palace grounds, they broke through the other side of the woods, only to be met with the most horrible sight either of them had ever laid eyes on. Flames scattered on nearly every building, a layer of ash and smoke covering the lanes between in a deadly fog. Silhouettes of townsfolk ran through the wreckage, some falling to the ground right before they would have reached safety. Occasionally, a roof collapsed somewhere, sending distant screams traveling to George's ears in a bone-chilling symphony. He wished the scene before him was nothing but a mirage, yet after taking just one look over at his knight's face, he knew it was real.

The town of L'Manberg was burning to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, so sorry for the late update, i'll try to make a more consistent schedule!
> 
> hope you're enjoying this story! kudos and comments are always appreciated ❤️


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the city burns, George comes face to face with the one behind it all, and Dream discovers something much worse than anything he'd ever experienced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna try to keep a more consistent schedule with updating this but DON'T HOLD ME TO IT! writer's block usually hits hard when it hits for me, so some updates may be slower than others and for that i sincerely apologize
> 
> i don't really have any boundaries for this, if you want to draw fanart that's actually encouraged, and if by some miracle this thing gets popular enough to warrant possible donos to the ccs about it, you can absolutely go right ahead, i don't mind whatsoever
> 
> follow me on twitter btw @sakura_ranboo i tweet out every time i update this !!!

Tears sprung into George's eyes as he fell to his knees, the heat from the flames evaporating them before they could trickle down his chin. "No," he muttered, voice muffled from the hand covering his mouth, "this can't...no."

He had failed. He was supposed to protect his people—had promised to, for that matter—but he failed. He was too caught up in his own head that he neglected everything else. Innocent citizens were dropping dead before his very eyes and what had he done to prevent it? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

A sturdy arm hooked behind his shuddering shoulders and pulled him up against Dream's torso. He buried his face into the knight's armor-clad chest, slightly frustrated at the stiffness of the cool silver metal.

Dream rested his head against George's. "It's okay, it's okay," he mumbled into the king's coffee hair.

"But it's not!" George snapped, leaning away. He flung an arm towards the burning city. "People are dying, Dream! They're dying and I couldn't save them!" Sighing, he let his arm fall. "I couldn't save them," he repeated, voice softening in guilt and defeat. "I've failed them..."

Dream's hands cupped George's jaw, and olive eyes pierced into his own dark brown. "But you can save them," he countered, tightening his grip ever so slightly. "You go in there and help anybody that you find, and I'll run back to the palace to let the rest of the guard know, okay? There's still time for you to help." With that, Dream let go of George and rose to his feet, never tearing his gaze away until he turned.

George took another look at the city before standing himself, wiping what remaining tears lingered on his cheeks and running into the wreckage. Using his shirt as a mask to avoid inhaling the smoke, he traversed the ash-ridden streets, guiding anyone he came across towards the palace for refuge. Throughout this, intuition screamed to stay on edge in case any enemy soldiers still roamed the town, so George constantly glanced over his shoulder, watching for any danger. Once he thought the surviving civilians were all safely en route to the palace, something told him that someone was missing. _Tubbo_.

Racing around the burning rubble, George called for his knight's young brother without any response. _He's gotta be hidden round here somewhere_ , he reasoned in his mind. _Or maybe he already escaped, just in another direction. At least, I hope..._

"George!" A familiar voice rang out, sending a jolt of hopeful relief through him. A few moments later, a masked Dream appeared atop his loyal horse Spirit, the other guard members rallied behind him. "Has everyone been evacuated?" he asked the king.

"Uh," George stammered, "w-well, I haven't seen—"

"Save the chit-chat for later," Tommy shouted from a few yards away, "we got company."

As though on cue, enemy soldiers appeared through the smoke, charging directly for them. George stepped closer to Spirit, gripping his axe tighter in anticipation. He met Dream's gaze then, and the knight gave a subtle nod in reassurance. Letting out a breath, George adjusted his stance to prepare for battle.

Then the skirmish ensued. The clashing sounds of soldiers shouting and metal swords colliding mixed with the overwhelming rush of the moment almost made George dizzy. However, through years of training (and of course guidance from Dream), he knew how to keep his focus. Surprisingly, only a few enemy soldiers targeted him; he easily knocked them down with a single swing of his faithful axe. But just when he began to relax, thinking the fight was over, someone stepped up behind him and shoved him to the ground. Flipping onto his back, George looked up to see a familiar curly-haired figure looming over him.

"Well hello, Your Majesty," Eret greeted slyly, "did you miss me?"

George said nothing, only narrowing his eyes in anger.

"Glad to see you noticed my return," Eret continued, beginning to pace around the king. "Then again, you'd have to be blind not to see all of this." They swung an arm out to gesture to the still burning city around them and gave an eerily hearty chuckle. "I must say, though, it was a lot harder to reach L'Manberg this time around."

"Yeah, because we knew of your plans to attack," George spat finally, "so we prepared beforehand. Not sure what else you expected from us."

Eret scoffed. "Don't talk to me like I'm dumb, you know I'm not." Crouching down, he tightly grabbed George's chin from underneath. "You, on the other hand...." He paused to smile. "Aren't as smart as I remember you being. Maybe since you've seemed to have put your priorities in the wrong order?"

George stared Eret down defiantly, but on the inside, he was terrified. _How do they know about that?_ He wondered. "Say that again," he growled, "and see if you get out of here alive. I dare you."

"Oh, feisty," Eret commented, tone almost that of teasing. "Where'd this sudden temper come from, hmm? Better make sure you keep it up, 'cos I've been getting word that people are starting to believe you're a coward."

Coward. The word echoed in George's head, taunting him. Was he a coward, really? Recollections of the last couple months hint to yes, say to surrender before more blood can be shed, say resign the title of king and instead pass it to The Traitor. But a summer-smooth voice chases the thought away, replacing it with calming reassurances: You know what you're doing despite what you might think. You're the bravest person I know. You're worth more than what you give yourself credit for.

Eret stood then, the unsettling smile remaining on their face. "Well, I suppose there's not much more I can do. I'll let you be for now, but next time you see me...don't expect me to be as merciful." With that, he chuckled once more and walked off into the smoke. George watched him leave, exhaling in shock.

"George?"

Looking up, George instantly smiled upon seeing Dream, who had a hand extended down to help him to his feet. Once he was stable, however, he couldn't seem to let go.

"You alright?" Dream asked, brows upturned with worry.

George nodded, grinning. "Yes, don't worry, I'm completely fine."

"You sure?"

George nodded again, squeezing Dream's hand in reassurance. He noticed the knight's face and shoulders relax. "Did the rest of the guard leave for the palace?"

"Yep, and they're making sure everyone who escaped has proper shelter."

"Okay, good. Think we should take a walk around the city and take note of the damages?"

Dream said nothing, but began to lead George through the rubble, glancing around at the carnage. They travelled in heavy silence, occasionally gripping each other's hand tighter to remind them they were still there. Thankfully, there appeared to be no casualties, unless homes and businesses counted; not a single building was left untouched, as though Eret deliberately set each of them alight. Most of the flames had been extinguished, yet a few still lingered here and there, determined to do as much damage as they could. Roofs and walls still collapsed at times, sending dust and smoke billowing into the air.

"How could I have let this happen?" George mumbled, mostly to himself.

"George, this isn't your fault," Dream insisted, using the firm but gentle tone he tended to use when the king needed affirming words. "No one could have known this would happen. And look on the bright side, nobody died. That's all that should matter to you."

It seemed Dream spoke too soon. As the two rounded a corner, George caught sight of a body laid horizontally across the road; the thickness of the ash and smoke made it nearly impossible to recognize who it could be. From what he could make out, however, the body appeared to be smaller, possibly that of an older child. They had dark hair, though it looked more grey with the ash settled on top, and their clothes were slightly tattered despite the seemingly better quality.

George's hand suddenly felt cold, and he glanced over to watch as Dream raced to the body, falling to his knees. George swiftly followed, the body's identity finally clicking as he grew closer.

Dream lifted the boy's head onto his lap, one hand gently cupping a cheek. "Tubbo? Come on, stop playing around, wake up."

There was no response.

"Tubbo, you dumbass, this isn't a game! _Wake up_!"

"Dream...?" George softly called.

"I swear to God, if you don't wake up...."

"Dream....he's—"

"No he's not!" Dream snapped, jerking his head to face George. Tears had started to run down his face. "He's just playing a prank like he always does!" The knight turned his attention back to his young brother. "Well, the fun's over, Tubbo, you can open your eyes now. Tubbo?"

Silence.

"Tubbo?"

Still no reply.

"Toby!"

Nothing.

Dream pulled his brother's body into a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of Tubbo's shoulder. Tearing up himself, George hooked an arm around his knight's shoulders, whispering reassurances to him. Neither could believe the situation. The fun-loving, always smiling, mischievous, kind-hearted, and wise young brother of the most skilled knight in all of L'Manberg was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that sure was something huh? i'm expecting angry comments about this, so just to get it out of the way, I'M SO SORRY I DID THIS I DIDN'T HAVE ANY OTHER IDEAS AND I HAVE PLANS THAT JUST WORK OUT BETTER WITH THIS HAVING HAPPENED SO I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you're enjoying this story! kudos and comments are always appreciated ❤️


End file.
